


Us Against the World

by xanzpet (gleefulmusings)



Series: Verses [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/xanzpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean acknowledges that all he needs, all he has ever needed, is his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Against the World

_If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more, I would still have you._  
 _If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war, I'll be fighting with you._  
 _Cuz I know if I'm falling, you won't let me hit the ground._  
 _If the boat is sinking, I know you won't let me drown._  
  
 _No matter what anyone could say, this is the only place for me,_  
 _and no one could ever take that away._  
 _Nothing could come between us._  
  
 _Now if I'm lost at sea seven days, I'm not alone, if I'm holding you._  
 _And if it all ends, everybody in the world is gone, I'll be standing with you._  
  
 _And if it's the last breath I take, I'll leave my kiss my with you._  
 _If there's a wall between us, baby, I know I'll break through._  
  
 _Because it's us against the world._  
  
  
~ Christina Milian  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
There were very few things in this world about which Dean was certain, but his love for Sam was one he had never questioned.

The moment John had placed Sam in his hands and told him to flee their burning home, Dean made the first of two commitments he would eventually die to uphold.

In that instant, when he realized their mother was dead and their father would be forevermore in pursuit of vengeance, Dean’s worldview had narrowed to one person, to ensuring Sam’s survival even at the expense of his own.

As they grew older, that vow solidified and was reciprocated, and graced him with a sense of righteous decision. There was nothing more important than protecting Sam, than keeping him alive, and if it cost Dean his own life, so be it, for he could not fathom existence without his brother by his side. Nothing before or since had altered this belief – not the deaths of Jessica or their father, of old girlfriends or hot demon bitches, of freaky psionic powers or ill-timed apocalypses; not even God himself.  
  
Even his tenure in Hell had not dimmed his dedication. He had done unspeakable things while consigned – things he never believed himself capable – but what had kept him from surrendering completely was the knowledge that Sam continued somewhere, that his sacrifice had not been in vain because he had given everything so that Sam might live, and when Sam’s rightful time finally did arrive, he would go into the light knowing his brother had done everything he could for him.  
  
But now that he was back, he didn’t know what to say to Sam, how to talk to him, not that Sam was doing all that much talking either.

His brother had developed another identity which Dean simply didn’t understand. Sam had become fully their father’s son, filled with indignant fury and consumed by a desire to hunt and eradicate demons no matter the cost to himself or others, all in another’s name.

This time, that name happened to be _Dean_ rather than _Mary_.

But he was still Sam, still eminently lovable and innocent in so many ways, yet Dean couldn’t shake the feeling he was watching his brother’s slow corruption, and the vague warnings of angels only served to further this concern. It was like Sam had turned into Sybil with really strange hair.  
  
But they were together.


End file.
